What to Expect When You're In High School
by MaKiNgMeBlUsH
Summary: When Korra moved to a new school, she didn't expect her ex boyfriend Mako to be there. Korra expiriences new things every day in her senior year. She learns how to trust people, make friends, and most importantly how to love. High School! AU! Makorra and Irosami!
1. Reunion

**What to Expect when You're in High School**

**KOV**

Hi, my name is Korra Scott. My dad's a business man, so we constantly have to move place to place. We used to live in houses, but then it switched to penthouses in hotels. Now we moved to Republic City High. Oh joy! More heartbreaks, bitches, douche bags, friends, enemies, and all that shit.

But it's different this time, were staying here for a year. That means I can stay here for my senior year. And after high school I can go to Paris for my first semester in college.

What about your mom? Well, my mom died in a plane crash when I was five. Don't worry, I'm not a insecure loner or a bullied outcast.

Cliché or not, but I love to cheer. Yep, I'm a cheerleader, so I must be a whore.

Nope….

I'm not stuck up or anything. So none of that cliché shit you see in bullying movies or Disney channel shows.

Onto my shitty life that you guys love to read about….

**Tomorrow Morning.**

I got out of my bed and took a shower. I dried my hair and picked out my clothes.

I picked out a grey laced shirt, shorts, and sandals. No heels for me, it's not worth sore feet. **(Link in profile.)**

I grabbed my phone and put it into my bag. I headed downstairs and kissed my dad at the table.

"Aren't you gonna eat, Korra?"

I rolled my eyes as I grabbed the keys for my car. "Dad, it's my first day. Try not to sass me for once?" I asked pouting.

Dad gave in a kissed me on the cheek.

I ran to the elevator, "Bye dad!"

I ran out of the hotel and into the parking lot.

I got into my red Beetle, no I don't have a Porsche, motorcycle, or take the bus.

**At School.**

First day and I'm already lost. So far I've seen smokers, PDAers, perverts, bitches, and shit. I'm walking through the school like a idiot when I run into someone. Cheesy right?

"Hey watch it, bro," that guy said.

Weird, that voice sounds very oddly familiar.

I raised a brow, "I'm not a bro, I'm a girl. And I'm sorry for bumping into your shitty back, jackass."

"Korra?" the guy turned around.

Awe, fuck.

It was Mako. My EX boyfriend Mako, who moved when I was fifteen to who knows where. I didn't know he lived here.

FUCK. FUCK. FUCK!

I sheepishly smiled, "Hey Mako. Long time, no see."

Mako nodded, still amused.

"Well it was nice seeing you," I playfully punched his arm and walked away.

Of course, some kind of shit just has to go down.

Mako just brought back so many memories. Sad, happy, and joyful ones.

_Flashback,_

_Mako straddled me, kissing my neck. I couldn't help, but moan. I could feel him smirk into my neck._

"_I love you," I said as I kissed him on the lips._

"_I love you too, Korra," he kissed me back as he took off my shirt._

_And that was the night I gave Mako my virginity._

_I've texted him at least twenty times after that night, but no reply_._ He has never made contact after that night._

_I have cried time after time for that asshole._

_It's been three months when I decided to forget about him._

_End of flashback._

Fuck, I can't believe that douche goes here. Awe damn.

I ran outside of the school and got into my car. I know missing first period on my first day isn't very good, but I needed to clear my head.

I decided to go to the gas station.

"Korra?"

Please don't be Mako. Please don't be Mako.

I turned around to be met with familiar amber eyes.

"Iroh is that you?"

He nodded and I ran up to him and hugged him.

Iroh chuckled as he lifted me up, "Hey Kor, I didn't know you guys moved to this place," he said as he put me down.

Iroh and I are childhood friends. Our parents are close. But I'm not into him like that. Eww, the thought is gross.

"Yeah, just got here yesterday. But guess who goes to my school?"

"Who?"

"Mako."

Iroh's face hardened and he visibly clenched his fist, "That motherfucker goes to your school. I'm gonna go there and shove his dick-"

"Iroh, calm down. Forgive and forget?"

"Fine, but shouldn't you be in school?"

I sheepishly smiled, "Yeah, but I needed to think for a while. I'll be coming back, though. Shouldn't you be in school too?"

He smirked, "I'm going to your school tomorrow. I'm transferring, now I can be entertained as you deal with your problems in high school."

I pouted and punched his arm, "Please don't be all creepy stalker on me!"

"Awe please?"

"No."

"But what if I only-"

"Iroh."

"Only a little-"

"Iroh, I swear I will send your-"

"Okay, I'll try not to be _too_ overprotective. Kor, you're like a little annoying sister I never had."

"IROH!"

"Okay, I'll stop. Damn."

**Cliché 1: Awkward tension betweeen you and your ex.**

**Should I continue?**

**Review..**

**Or die….**


	2. Party Pooper

**What to Expect when You're in High School**

**KOV**

"I swear it any of those perverts across the field come over and touch this," I said gesturing to my ass, "I'll break their heads."

My new friend Asami laughed, "Hey, I'm throwing this party later, you're invited," she said as she threw on a tank top.

I raised an eyebrow, "A party on the first day of school?"

She giggled, "It's kinda like a 'Fuck School' kind of thing."

I laughed, "I'll check in with my dad."

"Great."

I tied my shoe and walked out the gym doors for tryouts. I'm wearing a blue tank top that said "Young Wild & Free", shorts, and cheer shoes.**(Link in profile.)** Really, if you wear any other type of shoes for cheer, you can seriously injure someone. Google it if you don't believe me.

Anyways, I sat by Asami at the end zone. Then some perky blonde sashays out onto the field. I could visibly see the guys eye raping us at the other end zone.

"Hello ladies, I'm Abbey the captain of this squad. For today I will not tolerate bullying, hair pulling, violence, smack talking, or really anything that can make you end up in jail. Now are you ready?"

We all shook our heads in unison.

"Well act like a lady, and cheer like a boss!"

So basically we did stretches, cheers that were too simple, had to perform a layout and roundoff backhandspring which we were required to know how to do.

"Great job today, ladies. I'll post who made it tomorrow at the bulletin board."

And with one last perky smile she left.

I walked with Asami back to the parking lot.

She practically gawked at my car, "Korra, your car is so cute!" she squealed.

I rolled my eyes, "So I'll see you at your party?"

She nodded and walked back to her car.

***That awkward moment when you're too lazy to write the stuff that comes after that part***

To be honest I'm not that pumped up for this so called party. Someone always ends up wither pregnant, dead, or arrested.

I picked out a blue dress that hangs on one shoulder, black heels, and I even curls my boring hair! Yes, I lied. I only tolerate heels for parties and that kind of shit. **(Link in profile.)**

I drove all the way to the Sato Estate and I had to admit, I kinda envied Asami. She didn't have to move at all! Her dad owned a fucking auto body for lord's sake. Sato's Brakes, which was practically the best auto body in North America!

I got out of my car, and I realized my car was the only one here. I checked my phone.

6:07, huh that's strange. Asami told me to come at 6. I walked up the stairs and rang the doorbell.

"OKAY DAD I'M OPENING THE FUCKING DOOR. JUST GO BACK TO BANGING MOM NOW!" Asami yelled.

I literally vomited a little in my mouth.

Asami opened the door and when she saw me she squealed.

"OMG. Korra you look so fucking hoooottttt!"

"YOOUU TOOO, GURRRL!" I said back.**(Link in profile.)** It's weird, I've only known her for 7 hours, but 7 hours can feel like 7 years.

"Come in!"

I walked into her mansion and raised a brow, "Uh, Asami where is everyone?"

"I actually texted you to come an hour early so we could have some girl time."

"Okay."

"Great, now let's go to my room," and with that she led me all the way up the vast staircase and into a humongous room.

I sat on her bed while she sat across from me.

"Favorite artist/singer shit," Asami asked.

"Uh, maybe Christina Aguilera."

"Approved, favorite movie."

"Easy, 21 Jump Street." **(Who doesn't love that movie?)**

"Seriously, you enjoyed watching that guy's dick get shot off?"

"I found it very funny."

"Whatever, favorite book?"

"Books are for people who have no social life at all." **(Don't take it seriously.)**

"I know, right."

"How many boyfriends have you ever had?" Asami asked smirking.

"1."

"Damn, with that body."

"Just go on."

"Who was it."

"Pass."

"Come on."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Pretty please with sprinkles on top?"

"Hmmm, let me think. No."

"What if I don't tell anyone?"

"Fine, it was Mako Harris!" **(Yeah, too lazy to come up with another name.)**

"Wait, Mako Harris as in the quarterback Mako Harris?"

"Yes, sadly yes."

"Well, why didn't you tell me?"

"I really don't tell random people about how he _screwed me_ over."** (Get that pun? *Laughs to self*)**

"Well that's too bad because Mako and Bolin are coming over to the party."

"Well I'm not surprised about that."

We looked at her door when we heard the doorbell ring. I was walking downstairs when it rang again.

"HOLD THE FUCK ON! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO WALK IN THESE GAY SHOES?"

I looked through the peephole of the door and nearly pissed my pants. I looked over at Asami behind me and smiled fakely.

"SHIIITTT ASAMI!" I seethed, "It's Mako and Bolin."

"What do you want me to do?"

I thought for a while and had a brilliant idea. "You distract them, while I hide in your room for the remainder of the party."

"What if they ask about you?"

"Just say….Shit… Just say I'm masturbating."

"Masturbating?"

"Work with me here! Just make up some shit."

I ran up stairs while Asami opened the door.

"Hello boys," Asami greeted as she let them in.

"Hey Sami, where's Korra?" Bolin asked.

I could picture that Asami was probably blushing by now, "Uh, she's in the shower. Naked….Yeah she's in the shower, naked."

Bolin smiled, "Well tell her to wait. Mako will be there momentarily."

"Hey owww!"

Mako probably smacked Bolin right now.

It's been an hour and I'm sooooo bored. I need a beer or something.

I'd probably regret this later. But I need something that will keep my mind off that my ex is down there probably banging some random girl.

I walked down the stairs and I could feel eyes on me. Guys asked me to dance, but I either laughed in their face or nicely declined. I had to find a beer before Mako could find-

My thoughts are cut off as someone grinds behind me.

"Whoa there buddy, keep your grimy hands to yourself," I said as I turned around.

And what'd you know? It was no other than Mako Hoesmacker.

It's gonna be a long night…..

******Cliché 2: Parties**

**Hello my little readers. I want to say thanks for 19 reviews for only one chapter! I literally love you guys so much! Thanks for your support for all of my stories.**

**So I'm not gonna lie, I've just been too lazy to type up a new chapter for any of my stories.**

**Overexposed 2: Apocalypse**

**Okay, so have any of you guys hear about the "Apocalypse" on the 21****st**** of December? If you didn't well people are saying that the end of the world will be on that day. Well let me tell you guys this funny story…**

**So my parents are like news fanatics. I come home from tumbling last week and my mom's like "Alexandra, we have to go to Target right away." And I'm thinking. Bitch, why the fuck do we have to go to Target at fucking 7:30. at night. But I don't actually say that. My mom's like "Because they're talking about the Apocalypse in December and we need canned food and rope." **

**I let my curiosity go and I Googled it. And there's all this scientific shit that pops up. And I'm like fuck this. Really, only God knows when it will happen. And the moral of this story is, live your life like it's your last moment on Earth, love your friends and family, and be thankful for what you have.**

**Korra: Wow Dra, you do have a heart.**

**Me: Fuck off.**

**Korra: You don't have to be so mean.**

**Until the next time.**

**Review!**


	3. Confrontation

**What to Expect when You're in High School**

**KOV**

"There you are," Mako whispered in a seductive voice. Okay I'm not gonna lie, I got a tiny bit turned on by that, but that's not the point. "I've been beginning to think that you've been avoiding me."

Don't look at his face. I pivoted my eyes to the floor. Oh look, someone dropped a penny!

"Come on, Korra. Don't be like that."

"I…Uh… I gotta use the bathroom really quick."

I tried to walk away, but Mako had a firm grip on me. He held my chin with his hand and turned my face towards him. He closed his eyes and leaned forward.

Whoa man.

I slipped out of his grip and swiftly ran away. All I ask for in life is a beer. A beer. Is that too hard to ask for? Is it? Well I guess throwing Mako into the equation is just God's way of saying "fuck you, Korra."

I tried to maneuver through the crowd. I bumped into someone and he or she spilled vodka all over me. Great, now I'm gonna come home smelling like I've gone to a bar.

I looked at the person who spilled it on me. It was this weird guy, possibly emo, with fringed hair in the front and wore eyeliner. He looked like he came out of a Tim Burton movie.

"Watch is, you slut."

"Screw you, bozo the clown," I said with a huff. Honestly, people these days. They probably lowered the ar of America's standards.

I quickly grabbed a beer from a nearby cooler and attempted to escape, but someone pulled me into the bathroom.

"Hey! What the fuck-"

I was cut off by someone kissing me tenderly on the lips. I don't wanna lie, whoever this was he's a damn good kisser.

Whoa Korra, get your head out of never-never land and face reality. Someone pulled you into a closet, started kissing you, and will probably rape you in a couple seconds if you don't stop him.

I was about to shove the person away, but he pulled away and turned on the lights.

And guess who it was…. You're right if you said Mako.

Oh, the irony….

"Listen Korra, I made a mistake in the past. Can you please take me back?"

This is so bittersweet right now.

"Mako, I like you too. And I wish we could go back to the way it was. It's like I kinda love/hate you. I really…hic...gotta…hic…go." Damn, I got the hiccups. I walked out of the bathroom, hoping to find some peace.

**MOV**

She liked me back? Yeah, she did! Go Mako, it's your birthday!

But wait, she kinda smelled like beer or vodka. And she was holding a beer too.

Fuck, she lied to me! She was fucking drunk. I guess I have to pull her real feelings out of that fine body.

But the thing is, I've never told anyone how I've felt before. Not even Bo knows. People refer to me as Mako Hoesmacker, when really I only had sex once and that was with Korra. My old girlfriends just made it up for attention.

But that's not the point. I'm gonna make Korra realize who she really likes, maybe even love.

**KOV**

I woke up in my bed and suddenly felt all giddy. I took a shower and picked out my clothes for the day. I chose a blue blouse, a blue skirt, silver Sperrys, and put my hair into a bun. **(Link in profile.)**

My only breakfast was a cereal bar and some orange juice.

***That awkward moment when you don't wanna type anything down***

I arrived at school. I was literally jumping at the thought of seeing Mako. Screw you brain, you don't know anything about love! I walked through the hallway to Mako's locker, but I stopped dead in my tracks.

He was kissing a girl.

Don't ask me who it was, I don't know who it is.

WTF!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! There goes my hormones.

I started to tear off, no stop Korra. You made a promise not to cry over Mako.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I exasperated. They didn't hear me. It only made Mako pull her even closer.

You have got to be kidding me..

"When did it become acceptable to kiss other people in front of the other girl?" I shrieked.

The girl pulled away and sighed, "What do you want, bitch?"

I raised a brow, "What did you just call me?"

"A bitch."

Now I'm beyond furious, "Now listen hear, ya skankbag. I don't know why God created people like you. White trash is what you are. Now scram before I go all Jason on you," I threatened.

She rolled her eyes and whispered something into Mako's ear and left.

"What the fuck was that? I thought you liked me."

"You know Korra, people are calling me the man whore of the school. But you're the _real_ whore. You don't just go prancing along telling people you like them while you're drunk. But I just guess you did it for payback didn't you?"

"Did I taste like beer? I wasn't drunk. I'm not the real whore. I'm not the one flirting with other girls after someone leaves his girlfriend behind after they had sex. Do you know what I've been through since then? I had anxiety because of you. My dad got so worried about me that he sent me to therapy. I never told you this, but my mom died in a plane crash. I was the one who had to hold the family together. But most of all, I don't have the nerve to call someone a whore who just happened to reconsider taking back the person they love."

And with that I left Mako standing alone in the hallway. I got out of school and headed for my car. Not once did I think of cheer or Iroh….

**Cliché 3: Taking back exes.**

**Yeah Korra, you go girl!**

**Hey guys! I missed all of you! I honestly just made the storyline as I went.**

**Overexposed 3: Breaking Dawn Part 2**

**Bitches, all of you should know that I already have my tickets and I'm going with my friends to see it on Friday. Let me say one thing, people come up to me asking if I'm gonna watch the movie. Random people just ask me "Team Edward" or "Team Jacob", and I'm like Edward bitch, he already has a kid with Bella. And besides Jacob imprinted on their baby. And all over Facebook and Instagram I see countdowns of Breaking Dawn Part 2.**

**If you dislike Twilight, you better hide in your basement because those fans are crazy ass bitches.**

**I love you guys!**

**Bye!**

**Review!**


	4. Smash the Spartans!

**What to Expect when You're in High School**

**KOV**

I practically skipped the whole day of school. I sighed as I played Angry Birds on my phone. It beeped and I looked at the new message.

**Asami Salami**

_Gurrlll, where da fuck r u? Good news, we made it for cheer. What's up with Mako, he's more douchy than usual._

Well, at least something good happened to me today.

**To Asami Salami**

_At home, got sick. What'd Mako do?_

I hit sent and got another new message.

**Abbey Rae**

_Congrats on making it Korra! Sato dropped off ur uniform at ur house. Wear it 2 school tom. Pep rally tom, just do the eight count with the build!_

How did Abbey Rae Litrenta get my number?

**Asami Salami**

_1.) He flipped his desk over. 2.) Made out with 3 different girls. 3.) Started a fight with Howl Turk._

Well, at least Mako got my point.

**AWAY AND AWAY TO TOMORROW**

After I showered, I didn't have a choice to wear the uniform. It just looked too preppy and full of cheer. Totally opposite of how I'm feeling right now.

I put on a white tank top, grey yoga pants with the words "cheerleader" printed on the right leg, a red and white cheer skirt, a red sweatshirt with my name printed on the back, my cheer shoes, and I had to put my hair into a ponytail and added a bun. And the worst part, pompoms. **(Link in profile!)**

My dad was at work, so I had the entire place to myself!

I got a bowl of Luck Charms and sat down on the couch to watch some "Full House."

Damn, I'm in love with this show.

After Full House, I got into my car and drove to school.

**~~~~~~Mystical Time Skip~~~~~~**

Ugh, the whole school looked like a rainbow puked on it. Everything was red and white. Everywhere you looked, you see posters covered in glitter. "Smash the Spartans!" was written on a piece of paper taped onto the lockers of the football players.

"Hey, Kor. Looking good," Asami said in a too preppy voice.

I sighed, "Hi, 'Sami. How are you on this fine day?"

Asami rolled her eyes, "Kor, why do you sound like an emo girl on her period? I bet it's a _certain _guy with luscious topaz eyes, hair that's fixed up in the most adorable way, gorgeous eyebrows, and a sexy chiseled physique."

I blushed furiously, "Is it that obvious?"

"Yep, no one really saw a difference with Mako. He usually acts that way."

"Obviously," I muttered.

"So tell Dr. Asami what happened."

"Well, it kinda a long story. I don't want to bore you to death."

"No, Korra you are going to tell me what happened and you are going to like it."

I nodded and told Asami everything. I told her what happened from the first time Mako and I started dating and stopped when I told her what happened yesterday.

Asami let everything sink in. "So that's why Mako was so.. What's the word? Aggressive… Yeah.."

I nodded.

"If I were watching, I'd get a mountain dew and some popcorn."

I smacked Asami on the arm.

"What? I need some entertainment in my life."

"So did you hear about the new hottie who transferred yesterday?"

I raised a brow, "No, who?"

"I forgot his name. I think it was Ian, no that wasn't it. Fuck. But he looks exactly like Mako. Dimples, slick hair, he kinda reminds me of Channing Tatum."

"Channing Tatum?"

"What he's my role model."

"So tell me about this new 'Channing Tatum'."

"Well, Abbey said he's the new wide receiver for the team."

I was about to make a comment, but my phone rang.

**Abbey Rae**

_U and Sato come 2 the gym. PRONTO. _

I groaned and turned to Asami. "Abbey wants us to come to the gym."

Asami nodded and we both walked to the gym.

**Rah Rah Pep Assembly**

Holy shit. There are just too many people in this damn school. It's too loud! Abbey's making Asami and I announce the names of the football players.

Maybe it was a mistake to tryout.

Right foot stomp. Left foot stomp. Clap. Right foot stomp. Left foot stomp. Clap.

These cheers absolutely sucked ass.

"Everybody do the Ferret rumble. Everybody do the Ferret rumble. Everybody. Rumble!"

Abbey nodded at Asami and I. I mentally flipped her off and tossed my pompoms onto the floor. Asami picked up the paper and handed me the microphone.

"So, who's ready to kick some Spartan butt?" I said in a preppy voice.

The crowd cheered, "Well, we can't kick their butts without our star players, right?"

I handed the microphone to Asami, "Well, here are our varsity team players!"

The crowd went wild as the players walked into the gym.

"Frankie Alberico."

"Braedon Doran."

"Michael Dubois."

"Mako Harris."

"Ty Sear."

Blah, blah, blah. We went on and on about commitment, the senior players, smack talking, and shit.

Abbey walked up and took the microphone. "Well, ferrets we have to show our support! When we say 'Come on show your colors now' you guys say red and white."

We got into formation and they put me as the flyer for the build. I have to admit, even though I'm the smallest I can be a good base.

They lifted me up into a high. "Come on show your colors, now!" **(Sorry about all this cheer details.)**

"RED AND WHITE," the crowd screamed.

**Let us skip to Friday.**

I absolutely HATE cheerleading. No one pays attention to you, except for perverted old men. It's like fucking 0 degrees, we're at 37-7, and I'm shivering like fuck.

Even in our track jackets and yoga pants, I feel like shit.

Asami came up to me and smiled, "Come on Korra, where's your team spirit?"

"Up my ass."

"Come on, after this we can go watch the best movie on the planet."

I raised a brow, "What movie?"

"Breaking Dawn Part 2."

"Awe, Asami. That's like the gayest movie ever."

"Come on Kor, don't be such a hater."

"Besides, it's gonna be weird now that Kristen Stewart and Rob broke up. And she has no facial expressions!"

"That's the best part about the whole thing, though!"

"Fine, I'll go, but just to laugh at all the cheesy parts."

"That a girl. And Kor."

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"That old dude is staring at your boobs," Asami whispered pointing to an old man staring at us.

**Hi guys! Okay, so I read the reviews. I looked at Mary Clair Warren's "Unexpected Romance" after I read them, and I noticed it did sound like her story. I'm just gonna say that, Maryclairwarren inspired a lot of the authors for this fandom! I'm not in any way trying to copy her. And I'm sorry to her for making it look like I copied her story. Things will go places, rehab, and other teen problems.**

**Mary Clair Warren, I'm in love with "Waking Up with a Smile" and am soooooooo super sorry that it looked liek that!**

**So, Breaking Dawn Part 2 was amazing! Skip to the next paragraph if you don't like spoilers! So, like when Jacob stripped in front of Charlie I was like, "Holy fuck. Shit just got real!" And I cried when Carlisle, Jasper, Seth, and Leah died. And when it was just Alice's vision I was crying tears of joy. The end really touched my heart by showing the last page of the book.**

**Overexposed 4: Jelena Break Up. **

**Noooooooooooooobody cares. Tbh, I'm kinda happy and sad. Now I don't have to see them in the magazines making out as often and I'm sad because they were like the perfect couple. And seeing him with Barbara Palvin pissed me off!**

**Tell me what ya think!**

**Review!**


	5. Overcoming

**What to Expect when You're in High School**

**To my haters with love,**

**I keep it real and that's a promise.**

**I may be a bitch, but at least I'm honest.**

**When you see my story, you'll stop and stare.**

**I have my own life and style.**

**Now shut your hating ASS**

**Cuz I ain't a dick!**

**Fuck the fake!**

**Love, MakingMeBlush**

**And to people going through what I'm going through,**

**Nothing lasts forever,**

**so live it down, drink it up, laugh it off,**

**avoid the bullshit, take chances and never have regrets,**

**because at one point, everything you did**

**was exactly what you wanted.**

**Love, MakingMeBlush**

**Go ahead and yell at me for using thiess quotes, bitches! :)**

**KOV**

Breaking Dawn Part 2 was the most cheesiest movie I have ever seen. First of all, I'm pretty sure that Edward's a fairy. He lives near the woods, doesn't kill people, and sparkles in the sun.

Asami and I walked out of the theater.

Her makeup was ruined due to her crying when the dad, ugh Carlisle died.

I have to admit, I'm kind of jealous of Bella and Edward. I mean, like they have the most perfect love life anyone could ask for. It makes me revaluate my love life with Mako.

Asami drove me back to the hotel, which I was glad for.

I got into my room and changed into my pajamas. I opened up my laptop and checked the Facebook, twitter, Instagram, and Kingsley.

Kingsley videos always make my day. **(Link in, whoops I guess I copied that too. Along with the ten other authors who did too. Look at my profile, for Kingsley's channel.)**

I checked Instagram and literally cried. There was a feud going on between Emma Weatherby and Taylor Norris. Emma was my old friend at the last school I went to. Emma was a little bit overweight and apparently if you're above a size 3, you're a loser.

Emma was a very nice person, who doesn't deserve all this hate. I looked at the photo of Emma taken at the locker room. She was nude, showing all of her body parts. From torso up.

All of Taylor's friends were making nasty comments about Emma.

There was a new photo that Emma posted. She took a picture of her wrapping a rope around her neck and hanging herself.

WAIT! SHE'S GONNA KILL HERSELF.

I quickly comment on that photo.

**KorraScott16: emmieweatherby Ems, don't do this.**

I waited ten minutes for her to reply. Nothing.

"Korra! Please come here!" Dad yelled.

I wiped off my tears and shut my laptop off.

My dad had a sympathetic look on his face. "That was Mr. Weatherby on the phone. Emma killed herself."

It took me minutes to process his words. I started crying uncontrollably. My dad pulled me into a hug.

"Dad….It's…All…My fault. I should've stopped her. I should've called her."

My dad kissed the top of my head, "No, sweetie it's not your fault. There was nothing you could've done to help."

I gasped at my dad, "How would you know, dad? Did you lose any friends lately? Hmmm, mom? You don't want to make any friends because you're too attached to mom. She died, dad. She's dead. She's gone."

I instantly regretted my words. My father and I rarely talk about my mother's death. My dad's face turned red and he went to his room and slammed the door shut.

I walked back to my room and shut the door.

I looked at my laptop and turned it back on.

I saw that there were more nasty comments on the picture that Emma posted.

_She should kill herself._

_She's pathetic._

_LMAO, wouldn't make a difference._

_FATASS LOSER!_

Those people don't realize that they just encouraged Emma to do it. Those kind of people discuss me. They're all talk.

I looked at the last comment and started typing.

**KorraScott18: Do u guys realize that u just killed someone? U guys can live ur lives knowing that you caused someone to die.**

Emma died. Emma died. Emma died because she was insecure about herself. Emma died because people made fun of her. Emma died because no one stood up for her in time. Emma died because she let those people intimidate her.

For the whole weekend, I practically bawled my eyes out. I didn't talk to dad. I'm guessing that he's still mad at me.

Oh, well.

What happened to Emma made me sad. The guilt was like building up in me, creating like a barrier that said "It's your fault", and I know it was too.

I picked out a white sweater, grey jeans, and my black converses. **(Outfit in profile.)**

I didn't bother to eat breakfast and just got into my car and went to school.

I was in a state of sadness and grief. Emma was like my only friend back there. And she was so nice. She told me about her trying to puke and starve herself. I winced at the thought that I could've stopped her.

I looked at everyone in the hallway. I completely took my whole life for granted. The whole time I've been here, I've been bitching about Mako, when other people had bigger problems than my first world ones.

I realized that I needed to start fresh. For Emma.

No swearing, no fighting, nothing involving boys, work and school, and Asami of course.

If Emma was still here I could picture her stopping me from doing something I might regret later.

The only thing I knew I had to do right now is.

Get plane tickets back to Florida.

**For all of you guys who poured a bunch of haterade on my story and Mary Claire's, thank you. You guys wanted me to stop, but you guys motivated me more to overcome this on go on with my life.**

**I dedicate this chapter to all the haters in the world…**

**And thanks to **

**Brittana4ever**

**Peetalover98**

**DazzlingAmehtyst**

**Avatar lover 0419**

**Infamous3**

**Krizzaaaa**

**Katara-Zuko 1714**

**I'mNotGoodAtThis**

**LegendOfKorra4Ever**

**Starz246**

**LokFan1997**

**And to everyone else who supported me!**


	6. Memories

**What to Expect when You're in High School**

**A special thanks to Brittana4ever for helping me out! My homeslice!**

**KOV**

I secretly got the plane tickets with some secret money, and now I'm on a secret mission. After I packed my bags, I left a note for my dad. It stated for him to calm his balls down, but knowing him he might bring the entire air force to help look for me.

The airport wasn't that long trip.

After I checked in, I put my bags on the conveyer belt and did the rest of that shit.

**On the plane ride to Tallahassee, Florida.**

While I sat on the chair on the plane, I thought of everything I went through for the past week. I really have changed, regular Korra wouldn't have secretly bought a plane ticket behind her dad's back and do something this reckless and dangerous.

I sighed as I leaned back into my car.

I thought about what Asami might be doing right now. Probably shopping. I wonder if anyone even noticed that I left. I wonder about what Mako might be doing right now. Probably flirting with some random girl at Starbucks or the gas station.

The only reason I love planes is because I'm free to think about whatever I want.

No one has to bother you. No one doesn't ask you what you're thinking about. You're absolutely free to realm your mind.

My life is so cliché.

I'm sitting here thinking, one day I'm not going to go to school again. One day I'm not going to be able to see my friends every single day anymore. One day we're all going to grow old and forget half the people we spent the first 18 years of our lives with. One day some people are going to move far away. One day me and my best friend won't talk everyday like we used to. One day our young loves won't be around anymore. One day I'm probably never going to speak to half of my closet friends I had at school. One day life won't be this easy. One day all of my favorite bands and musicians won't make music anymore. One day the love of my wife will get married and have kids. One day all of the things that made me happy when I was young won't exist anymore. One day my dad will be gone. One day I'll forget about all the amazing times I had with my friends. One day I'll be too old to be able to do the things I used to love to do. One day life will change. I say I want to grow up so much. One day I'll regret wanting to grow up so quickly. One day life won't be the same. **(I didn't copy this from anywhere. My friend on Instagram made it up.)**

Wow, where'd that come from? But all that stuff is true, the whole time I've been holding a grudge on Mako, when I should've let him go.

"Fuck the world," I muttered.

**~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~**

I missed this place so much, but it brought so many memories back.

_Flashback_

_I walked through the beach. Some girl from school decided to throw a beach bash. Some party. I really didn't have any friends here. Most people were either getting drunk, are already drunk, making out, having sex, or doing who knows what, God knows where._

_I took a sip of some root beer when I bumped into someone. Nice Korra, just spill your drink onto someone's shirt. Really smooth._

"_Whoops, I'm sorry," I say to that person. _

_I have to admit, he was attractive. Spiky jet black hair, an unusual gold eye color, and milky white skin. _

_The guy smiled and shrugged. "It's okay, I didn't like this shirt anyway."_

_I smiled back and blushed a bit. "No, it's not okay. I just spilled my drink all over your shirt. I'm such an idiot." I try to pat the stain on his shirt, but his hands catch mine._

_He chuckles, "It's fine. I've been through worse. My name's Mako." He lets go of my hands and I blush some more._

"_Korra, nice to meet you."_

_Once again, he flashes that perfect smile at me. "Usually, if people want to make new friends, they start off with introducing themselves instead of spilling their drink."_

_I smirk, "Well, I guess we're a step ahead."_

_Wait, am I flirting with a complete stranger?_

_Mako extends out his arm and I shake it._

_And that was the start of a new friendship._

_End of flashback._

This feels very TwilightZoneish.

I shake off the memory and grip my suitcase. I walk outside of the airport and wait at the bus station.

I decided to pay a visit to some old friends.

"_What's the most terrible thing you've ever done?" Mako asks me as we look up at the stars._

"_Seriously?"_

"_Come on Kor, play along."_

"_Fine, I guess there was this one time when I accidentally burned some important paperwork of my dad's."_

"_Really, that's so badass."_

"_Shut up. What did you expect me to day that I do drugs or that I have a stash of booze in my room?"_

"_Well, I wanted you to say something exciting."_

_"Well, I'm sorry that I don't do anything illegal and that could make me end up in jail." Mako laughs._

"_So how's Bolin doing?"_

_Mako turned on his side so that he was facing me. "He's fine. He really enjoys baseball camp."_

"_That's good."_

"_Korra."_

"_Hmmm."_

"_Don't you just ever miss any of your friends?"_

_I pivoted my arms so that I could look at his face more clearly. "I have this motto where I only make one or two friends, so that I don't feel too attached to anyone."_

"_Will you miss me?"_

"_Of course I will. You're like my most trustworthy friend."_

"_Would you take a bullet for me?"_

"_Yeah, I guess, why?"_

"_I kinda own someone some money."_

_I gasped, "MAKO!"_

_He laughed, "I'm just kidding."_

_I punched him in the shoulder, "You better be."_

**Hello my readers! I hope you guys have a wonderful Thanksgiving!**

**Overexposed 5: Black Friday.**

**If any of you guys are going somewhere tomorrow, it's nice knowing ya. If you guys make it out alive, you're all fighters! I'm scared to go to the mall tomorrow, what if people tackle me to the ground? People die, sometimes. If I don't make a new chapter by January, you guys know what happened to me.**

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU!**

**Review, follow, and favorite!**

**Ciao!**


	7. Clubbing and Skinny Dipping

**What to Expect when You're in High School**

**A special thanks to Brittana4ever.**

**KOV**

I decided to stay with my aunt and uncle. They lived on the beach. I explained everything to them, and they nicely let me stay with them as long as I needed. I also made sure to tell them to keep their mouths shut.

It's been a long day, so I decided to hit the hay.

_Flashback_

_I was at my dad's beach house getting ready. What if his brother doesn't approve of me? What if he thinks I'm a spoiled rich bitch?_

_Fuck, calm down Korra. Mako said that Bolin would like her. Just be yourself._

_No, I can't be myself, Korra. Mako and Bolin are expecting me to take them to one of the popular nightclubs in Florida for pete's sake! I've only been to one once, and that was just for a business meet with my dad._

_Korra, just calm down. You look hot, sexy, and totally badass. Tonight's your night._

"_Okay, I believe you," I said to myself._

_I examined myself in the mirror. I wore a dress that was one shouldered, it was brown at the bottom and cream at the top, separated by a gold lining. Today was a special day, where I rarely wore heels. I put my hair into a bun and applied some makeup. I put on some sunglasses to hide my anxiety. _**(Link in profile, biatches.)**

"_DING DONG."_

"_Coming!" I yelled. I ran down the staircase and opened one of the double doors._

_Mako was standing there with an amazed expression on his face, and standing besides him a was boy. He was no older than 16, he had green eyes, a cute button nose, and had a more stocky build, compared to Mako's lean one._

"_You must be the wonderful Korra that Mako never shuts up about!" Bolin yelled._

_He picked me up as if we already knew each other. God, Bolin was as strong an ox._

"_Bolin, I rather not have her die tonight!" Mako yelled._

_Bolin rolled his eyes and put me back on the ground._

_Bolin grinned and waggled his eyebrows, "You're WAY pretty than Mako says you are."_

_I don't know what happened first. Mako punching Bolin, me blushing, or Bolin cussing._

"_Maybe we should just go," I offered._

"_Yeah, c'mon loverboy," Bolin said to Mako. Bolin wrapped his arm around Mako's shoulders, but Mako shrugged it off with a scowl on his face._

_We walked over to my car. _**(Yes, I made Korra have a fancy car in the past. In a non-bitch way.)**

_I took out my car keys and got into the driver's seat._

_Mako got into the passenger's seat and Bolin got into the back. "Korra, this is your car?" Bolin asked in awe._

_I sighed, "Yes, it is."_

_Suddenly he started squealing with joy, "Korraomgican'tbelieveyouownaLexus. Willyouletmedriveitprettyple ase?" Bolin asked really fast._

_Mako rubbed his temples, "Bolin, you don't even have a driver's license."_

_Bolin stiuk his tongue out at Mako, "Well, I have a permit. And Korra can be passed as an adult!"_

"_I'll let you drive it at some parking lot. Will that make you happy?" I offered._

_Bolin smiled and nodded._

_I smiled back and looked at Mako. _

_I poked his arm, "Awe, what crawled up your ass and die?"_

_Mako rolled his eyes and sighed, "Can we just go?"_

_I put on my sunglasses and adjusted my rearview mirror, "Not before I explain the simple rules. If anyone offers you a drink, don't take it. Don't go anywhere with a random girl, she might be a prostitute and her pimp might kill you. And don't drink too much. Are we clear?"_

"_Yes, sir," Bolin said saluting me._

_I rolled my eyes and pulled out of the driveway._

_It's only been like twenty minutes in the car, and Bolin and I are already like best friends._

"_She want a photo, we already know though, you only live once that's the motto *****, yolo," Bo and I sang._

_I looked at Mako, who was resisting the urge to sing along. I nodded at Bolin through the rearview mirror and he nodded back, grinning._

_Bolin counted to three then purposely slammed into Mako's seat._

_Mako hit his head against the airbag, which popped open._

_I parallel parked next to someone's Kia Soul. Bolin and I laughed nonstop at Mako, who looked like he wanted to strangle us._

"_Ahh, Mako you should've seen your face!" Bolin said in between laughs._

_Mako punched the airbag, "Ha ha, very funny. I'm glad that my pain brings you two pleasure."_

"_You know it."_

"_Can we just go now?!" Mako seethed._

_I stopped laughing and straightened my face. "It's serious time. C'mon Bo!" I chimed._

_Mako pinched the bridge of his nose and I whispered in Bolin's ear, "Is he always a stick up the ass?"_

"_I heard that! You two are so immature!"_

_Bolin raised an eyebrow, "That depends on how you define immature."_

_Mako sighed, "The definition for people who act high, and are crazy in the mind."_

"_WRONG!" we both yelled at him in unison._

"_Korra, will you do the honor?" Bolin asked bowing._

"_Immature: A word boring people use to describe fun people."_

"_C'mon, guys let's go," Mako said walking towards the doors of the club._

_Bo and I linked arms and skipped over to Mako._

_**30 minutes later, after getting into the club.**_

_I felt awesome! I at least had three shots, and a beer._

_Mako was just over there brooding. Ah, fuck him!_

_Bolin jumped up on the table, "I'M DRUNK AS FUCK! WHO WANTS TO BANG?" He took off his shirt and swung it in the air._

_A bunch of girls swarmed around Bolin._

_I've drank before, so I have enough experience to know my own limits. I'm definitely sober right now._

_I looked at Mako, who looked furiously at Bolin. I chuckled and set my drink down on the table. I walked over to Mako and leaned against the wall beside him._

_Mako raised a brow and looked at me, "Can I help you?"_

_I smiled and shook my head. From my point of view, I never realized how handsome Mako was. "You really care about him, don't you?"_

_Mako smiled at nothing, "Yeah, he makes me happy."_

_I sighed, "But you're watching your brother have fun, and you're not having any fun," I stated._

"_Clubs aren't really my thing."_

_I pouted, "So you mean that I made my dad pull some strings to get us into one of the best clubs in Florida."_

_Mako grinned, "Well, you seemed so happy. I didn't want to put you down. I like it whenever you're happy."_

_I blushed immediately and Mako blushed as soon as the words escaped his mouth._

"_So, I know how you can have some fun," I said smirking._

_Mako smiled. Damn, he's so cute. "Is it illegal?"_

_I frowned, "Not if we don't get caught."_

"_What do you have in mind?"_

"_Skinny dipping."_

_Mako's face instantly turned red, "I…ugh.. I'm good."_

"_But Mako-"_

"_Korra, I rather not have you see me in the nude."_

"_But we'll be in the water."_

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"_I'll give you a dollar."_

"_Oh, wow! A dollar!"_

"_Oh, come on!"_

"_If I say yes, will you shut up for the remainder of the day."_

"_I promise."_

"_Fine, I'll go skinny dipping with you."_

_I hugged Mako and took out my keys, "Well, c'mon Mako!"_

"_What about Bolin?"_

"_Does he have his phone with him?"_

"_Yeah, but-"_

"_Then he's good." I pulled on Mako's arm and out of the club._

_We got into my car, and I drove to the beach._

_**20 minutes later.**_

"_Korra, I'm having second thoughts," Mako said as he took off his shirt._

_I instantly blushed, looking at his abs. Mako noticed and smirked. "Well, you can't back out on me now."_

_Mako sighed, "Fine, turn around. I don't want you seeing my junk."_

_I rolled my eyes and turned around. I stripped out of my dress and shoes. I covered my boobs and my you know what with my dress._

"_Can I turn around now?" I asked impatiently, but instead I got sprayed with water._

"_Hey, what the fuck? Mako!"_

_Mako smirked as he sank back into the water._

"_Oh, you asked for it," I said as I dove into the water._

_I rose from the water and looked for Mako, but he wasn't at the surface._

_Where is he?_

"_Mako?"_

"_Mako, don't play games," I threatened._

_I started tearing up. "Mako where are you-"_

_I was cut off by someone kissing me on the lips. It was short, but very passionate._

_I smiled against Mako._

"_You think you're so cool, don't you?" I asked._

"_Yeah, I'm totally good looking, hot, and I get to go on a date with the most beautiful girl in the world."_

"_You're wrong about the last part."_

_Mako raised a brow, "What do you mean."_

"_You never officially asked me out."_

_Mako sighed, "Korra, will you do the honor of going out with me tomorrow night?"_

_I answered him by kissing him on the lips. When I pulled back Mako smiled._

_I smirked, "Does that answer your question?"_

**Hey guys! So in this chapter Korra's dreaming about her past summer with Mako. And yes I know that Mako is totally out of character in the past. I just wanted to show how Mako has changed from sweet prince charming to bad boy player Mako.**

**To all of you who are hating me or MCW. We Pmed and it's all good. I definitely know what's she's going through right now. I want you guys to make the right decision and apologize. She knows that what she did was wrong and she apologized for her and everyone that sent me hating messages. I apologized too. But I didn't copy her story at all. Cross my heart. *Sobs to self* Why can't we be all friends?**

**Overexposed 5: YOLO**

**Like I like the word YOLO, but people are like overusing that word. "Hey I ran out of toilet paper, ah YOLO." Really bitch? You can't just use an acronym for excuses for stupid things. "Oh, I forgot to do my homework. YOLO." I swear, that stuff is ratchet.**

**MakingMeBlush up, up, and away! *Flies away***

**Review! **


	8. The New Korra

**What to Expect when You're in High School**

**KOV**

So, I'm back from my mini vacation in Florida. And I'm proud to say that I have a mid-school resolution:

1.) Be the crazy ass motherfucker that I was born to be.

2.) Bond with my two boys: Iroh and Bolin.

3.) Bond more with Asami.

4.) Stay out of DRAMA. Cuz let me tell you, the definition of drama starts with an M and ends with a O.

5.)Never cry for another boy. Self explanatory.

6.) Live life a little more. In other words, YOLO!

Maybe like something rebellious, like maybe illegal street racing or throwing parties, I honestly don't give a fuck.

The first thing I do as I leave the airport, is go into a nearby hair salon.

Yeah, so I just got my hair dipped blonde. It kinda gives me that whole rock star who doesn't give a damn sort of look.

I know your thinking, who are you and what the hell did you do with the real Korra? Well let me tell you, she's long gone since Emma died. I just excepted the fact that Mako and I will never have the same relationship that we used to have. Why should I care about the people who hate me, rather than care about the ones who love me?

So, the new Korra is more badassier than the old. I'm still gonna cheer though.

I'm in the car currently jamming to a song on my way back to the penthouse. I know for sure that dad's probably going to flip the living shit out, and I'm prepared for that.

_I wore red cuz you like that,_

_You're like hey let me get that,_

_But when I text, you don't text back,_

_No, you cuz you didn't care,_

_Well, the game makes me crazy,_

_It's like yes, no, maybe,_

_And you're calling me baby,_

_When I know that you just don't care!_

I actually screamed the last part out loud, thinking about a certain someone. This song sums up like my whole life in three minutes.

I look at my rearview mirror and I see an elderly couple behind me giving me nasty looks. I roll my window down.

"Sorry! I'm not the best singer!"

I roll it back up and start singing a little more quietly than before.

_You make me feel so right,_

_Even if it's so wrong,_

_I wanna scream out loud, boy,_

_But I just bite my tongue,_

_This one's for the girls, messing with the boys like,_

_He's the melody and she's backround noise,_

_Baby why can't you see?_

_It feels so good, but you're so bad for me._

By now, I'm back at the hotel. I sigh as I take the keys out my the hole.

Eww, that sounds weird. Keys out of the hole? Korra you pervert…

I take out my duffle bag from the passenger seat out shut the door. I salute the doorman and walk in.

I take the elevator up to the penthouse.

Once I get up there, I start praying to God that dad doesn't freak about my hair.

I take out the keys and unlock the door.

Dad clearly expected seeing me today because he's standing in front of me with his arms crossed and a serious look on his face.

"Look dad, I'm really-"

My dad held up a hand, gesturing for me to stop. "Just go upstairs, we will talk about this tomorrow."

I nodded and picked up my stuff from the floor.

I'm almost by the stairs, when he starts talking again. "And Korra."

I turn around, "Yes, dad."

He smiles, "I like your new hairstyle."

I smile back, "Thanks."

Well, that didn't turn out the way I expected it.

I walked into my room and dropped my stuff on the floor. I change into my pajamas and take out my phone.

**That'sSoAsami**

_Chica, where the fuck are you? I just had another vision: Me becoming a bounty hunter, hunting you down. Yeah, so I talked to that guy, Iroh. And he told me you guys know each other! Gurl, u have some explaining to do._

I laughed. So, apparently Asami has these so called "visions" like the girl from that's so raven.

**Abbey Rae**

_Korra, where are you? We had practice on Saturday._

You know Abbey, I have a life too. I made a dirty face at the screen of my phone and read the other messages.

**YourMom'sBestFriend(Iroh)**

_Korra, I'm not gonna ask u where u r. I know that you'll probably give me a fake ass reply like, "Oh, I'm fine" or "Need to think." Anyways, I met the most amazing woman on the planet. Her name's Asami, and apparently you guys are friends. Details miss MakoLoverForever._

I glared at my phone. I was visualizing that it was Iroh's face.

**Bolinerina **

_Korrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaa, u better come back here right now! I was in the middle of some "interactive" fun with some girl, but then Mako barges in practically bitching on me, when I'm trying to have some "fun". Well, let me tell you. I WILL GET YOU, if you don't come back, so Mako will go back to his normal routine of new girl per night. _

_P.S._

_Love you! But u better come back here._

**MagicMako**

_Kor, where r u? We need to talk about us. TXT me back._

I scoffed, "Okay, so now you wanna talk."

**Reply: That'sSoAsami**

_Bitch, calm down. I'm gonna tell u everything tom. _

**Reply: Abbey Rae**

_Sorry, had some family problems. Practice tom?_

**Reply: YourMom'sBestFriend**

_Iroh, boy u better ask Asami out, so she'll shut the fuck up about you. "Oh Iroh this", "Oh, guess what Iroh did,", "Guess what Iroh was wearing." I'll tell u everything tom!_

_LOVE U!_

**Reply: Bolinerina**

_Well, I'm comin back tom! Now u and ur "lady friend" can have some "fun."_

**Reply: MagicMako** (**Okay, I have to admit, I did watch Magic Mike, and I don't know if you guys watched it, but Channing Tatum and Alex Pettyfer can strip for me anytime. But don't tell my boyfriend.)**

_Okay, so now after like two years u wanna talk? U need to take a damn Tylenol or Advil, so your brain won't be so fucked up! Goodnight, Mako!_

Okay, maybe I was being a little irrational, but motherfuckers I dipped my damn hair blonde cuz of the ratchet douche!

I set the alarm on my phone and turned in for the night.

**Knock knock. Who's there? Korra's boyfriend. Korra's boyfriend who? *silence of the lambs* Korra's boyfriend no one, get it? Because Korra's single! Ha! Yes, please keep applauding!**

**TIME SKIP**

After I took a shower, I dressed up for the day. I did pick up a sense of style from Asami, though. She taught me very well about not mixing and matching, but matching and color coordinating. The young grasshopper has learned well from its master, indeed.

I picked out a maroon colored tank top, a pair of destroyed jeans, black Sperrys, my most favorite North Face jacket in the universe. It's just sooooo soft! I put on my Michael Kors watch and headed out the door. **{enlace de perfil. Link in profile!}**

Dad wasn't downstairs, he was probably at some random ass meeting. All I had for breakfast was a cereal bar and some good old fashioned orange juice!

Why am I acting so jolly? The answer is, I don't know. I really don't know why I'm being all Sally Sunshine, spreading joy to children around the world.

I sighed as I drove all the way to school.

"Another day in the ninth circle of hell," I muttered as I pulled into the school parking lot.

**Greetings fellow Makorrians! Sorry about the late update, I've been way too busy with school and cheer, especially cheer. AR has been freaking hell for me! And I'm sure some of you guys have AR in your school.**

**Please skip to the next paragraph if you don't give a fuck about my life. So, AR is practically you read books, take an online test about the book that you're reading, and get the amount of points that you earned. But you need a specific amount of points, I need like what? 28-29? Honestly, the books at my school library suck. So I just go into my car, go into the nearest Barnes and Noble, and I buy the most ridiculous amount of books ever. But I now have met my amount of points! YAY!**

**Okay, it is now the end of November and the beginning of December! You guys all know what that means! A new month for all of our periods! JUST KIDDING! Overexposed for 2012 is now officially over, and now I'm bringing in Ask Dra! So comment or pm me any questions and I will answer them in the next chapters!**

**I actually got a couple from two people:**

**Sharesmiles147 asked me:**

**Are you're parents immigrants? And if so what would you do if the KKK was outside of your house?**

**Well, my mom's from France and my dad came here from Sicily. And if the KKK was outside of my house, I'd be out of there fast than the speed of light.**

**Beyondbabydancer04 asked me:**

**Is that your real profile pic? **

**Yes, that's me with the straight hair. I swear to God, that is the REAL me! **

**Review!**


End file.
